Time To Flip The Script
by GottaLoveCM
Summary: Lauren AU: A very Jemily take on Lauren and onwards. R&R
1. Blackbird

**Hola everyone, I want to use this opportunity to apologise for how long I have been un-active. I know I have two stories awaiting update but my life is just like a rollercoaster I can barely keep track of anything but I am getting there, I really am. I have a chapter half ready for 2 months so hopefully in the next week or two that will be getting an update and I will work on Betrayed Love after that. Again I am terribly sorry for my lack of updating but GCSE's are coming up and by June I should be done and dusted with high school, so I will have a long 12 week holiday which I am planning to dedicate on college shopping, TV binge watching and writing, lots and lots of writing! Love you all and I hope you can all forgive me for my absence, I will be back in the nick of things in no time, I hope anyway.**

**So this is my NEW story. I know I have like three up at the moment but I have a good feeling about this one and already have the second chapter finished! It is Jemily so no likey, no ready! The first few chapters, for what I know, will be in this POV(I think you will be able to guess in the first few lines who it is) but I will make it clear if I switch back to normal or to somebody else POV. **

**So this is a Lauren AU as you will probably be able to tell in this chapter. I am trying to write the characters as they would be in the situation and trying my best not to exaggerate anybody's feelings (expect JJ of course because well, it's Jemily) I have been watching Lauren on repeat for about a week to try and get the first few chapters right so some phrases will be word for word from the episode (I was very proud of my transcriptions of certain scenes, took some time off my weekend to do so…) If you have any interactions you want to see in later chapters, or any criticism about any parts of this, please review and tell me. **

**On with the show I guess, or story, you know what I mean. Also, thank you to my fabulous best friend who proof reads everything before I post it. If it wasn't for her I doubt I would have gotten past my 3****rd**** story on here! **

**I own nothing and all story lines (well beside my few twists here and there) belong to CBS and Criminal Minds. If I did by chance own CM, a lot more JJ and Derek scenes would be happening! :D **

I looked around the bullpen, trying to find the brunette within the mass chaos of soldiers and other units. Eye I swept past the bullpen doors I swore I saw a glimpse of her hair but as a crowd of people walked past blocking my view, and I moved again to the through the doors, there was nothing there. I frowned and walked towards my boss, seeing he was in deep thought while standing by the whiteboard.

"Sir?" I poke my head into his view, snapping him out of his thought bubble.

"Yes Garcia?" He seemed slightly annoyed that I had disturbed him but that could wait.

"Where's Emily?" He opened him mouth to answer but shut it again, looking around in the same confused state I did moments before.

"She was coming back with Morgan for the briefing" He stated, noticing the dark skinned agent was walking towards him, lacking a certain brunette.

"Derek where did Em go?" I asked, feeling a sudden dread building up in my stomach. He turned and pointed behind him, though his hand fell in confusion as he turned back.

"She was behind me before? Where did she go?" He asked, though I shrugged in answer as the same question was spinning around my head also. Seaver approached up with a spreadsheet and handed it to Morgan.

"These are all the names that were on the task force to take down Doyle" Morgan pinned it up on the board and looked over the names.

"Listen to this. The four names are Luke Renault, Laurence Ryley, Lila Rafadi and Lyle Rogers"

"All with the initials L.R" Rossi commented, looking to Hotch.

"Many task forces use cryptograms like this for peoples covers" I glanced at the spreadsheet and frowned, taking it off the board.

"No, no this isn't right. This is space here, this shouldn't be here" I stated, showing everyone a blank space at the bottom of the sheet.

"Formatting error maybe?" Reid commented, but I shook my head.

"No these types are errors aren't allowed on a spreadsheet. There should be another name on here" I stated, handing it back to Morgan.

"Another spy with the initials L.R" Seaver said, everyone nodding in agreement. I glanced at Reid who was mumbling something, his eyes squinting in thought. I was about to ask him something when he exploded, standing up from his spot on a desk.

"Lauren Reynolds is dead"

"What?" Hotch questions, frowning towards the young genius.

"Lauren Reynolds is dead. Prentiss said that on a phone call 17 days ago. But she never said it out of dread or grief it was a mantra as if reminding herself. Laruen Reynolds, L.R"

"If Emily is the last name on that list that means she is on Doyle's list too" Seaver stated slowly, looking around in a panic. Our eyes met for a moment and she took a step towards me, in a comforting manner.

"But why would she run from us? We're her family?" Reid said, his voice full of sadness and confusion, all innocent like a small boy.

"Doyle was taking out families. She has no kids, isn't close to relatives, and JJ is away with work so it's not like he was going to go after her right now. She ran, to protect us" Rossi said looking around. I watched Hotch pull out his phone and dial her number, the familiar ring tone echoing around the eerily still bullpen. He walked towards her desk, opening a drawer and pulling out her phone and gun.

"Why would she run? Why wouldn't she tell us?" Derek asked, his voice tinting with anger. I reach out and touch his arm slightly, trying to calm him, but he shrugs it away, not giving me a side glance.

"She is a trained spy she has her own tricks" Rossi stated, knowing if Emily was on a mission she will do whatever it takes to not be stopped.

"Yeah and she knows all of ours" Derek said, agreeing with Rossi as he knew what he was hinting at.

"Well how do we find her?" I asked, worry lacing my voice as I watch Hotch walk towards the board, a slightly grim look on his face.

"We treat this like a normal case. Doyle is our unsub and Emily is out victim. I need to make a phone call" He stated, looking towards me and motioning for me to follow. I nodded and grip Seaver's hand slightly before leaving after him, sending them all a reassuring nod. We exit the bullpen and he pulls me aside, handing me his phone.

"I want you to Strauss and explain the situation to her briefly and ask for Matt Cruz. Once you are through to him tell him Blackbird needs to fly and be here the quickest he can manage" I frown at him but nod anyway, watching him walk away. After a rather brief conversation with the section chief, I am put on with a Matt Cruz, who I have never heard of before.

"_I believe you have a message from Agent Aaron Hotchner?" _He asks me, his voice slightly drowned out by the sound of a vehicle driving past in the background.

"Yes I do. He asked me to tell you that Blackbird needs to fly and be here as quick as you can manage" I state, still confused as to what Blackbird was.

"_I will prepare a jet. I am going to redirect you to Michal Hastings. Explain to him and he will put you on the phone with Blackbird" _I nod and realise he can't see me so answer, though he is already gone by the time I do.

"Yes sir" I stand for a moment and wait for someone called Hastings, my hands shaking slightly.

"_This is Michael Hastings, who am I speaking with?" _His voice is deep but has a slight high pitch to it, making him sound very intimidating.

"Sir this is Penelope Garcia of the BAU and I have been told to contact a Matt Cruz concerning a Blackbird. Our team member, Emily is missing and on a wanted man's hit list and I am believing Blackbird can help us find her" I say to the man, hating the fact I am having the recite to tale that my best friend is missing to so many people and that I am not in my bat-cave helping find her.

"_Please hold and I will put Blackbird onto you in a moment" _I take a sharp breath, now having after all this time to speak to whoever Blackbird was. Who would be so special they have to have their own spy name, and after a Beatle's song as well it's just degrading such a lovely song. I hear a shuffle on the other end of the phone and before 'Blackbird' could even get a word in I exploded, my patience shrinking with every person I speak to.

"Listen here Blackbird. If you are really that special that you can help find my friend then get your damn ass on a jet and get here right now because my patience is shrinking and I am worried sick about my friend who could possibly be dead within the next 12 hours because of a damn Irish man who has his own little hit list so if you are going to direct me onto someone else I swear to god I will ruin your financial life forever" I took a calming breathe and waited for the reply. To say the least the voice that greeted me wasn't what I had expected.

"_Em is missing?" _

"JJ…"


	2. Proud

**Back again with another chapter. You guys are in for it today because I have a whole TWO CHAPTERS FOR YOU! I was working on them a few days and wanted to double check certain things but all in all I think they are decent to upload. I am also half way through another chapter for 2 months so it shouldn't be long before that gets a new chapter as well. I am on a roll and liking the way I am going right now so I hope it lasts!**

**So the story continues, still with Penelope's POV. I hope you enjoy and pleas review, it means a lot to me that your guys took your time to review the first chapter. **

**Major thanks to 'Jareau37', 'Justine', 'JJcrimminds', 'Wagner710', 'Chawchick' and of course, Jesse! **

**Hope you all enjoy and please please please review! **

I froze, tears stinging my eyes as the fragile voice of my other best friend greeted me on the other end of the phone.

_"Pen, what do you mean she is missing?" _

"Sweetie I am so sorry"

_"Answer the question!" _She snapped, but I could hear the tears behind her voice.

"I don't know. She was on his hit list and ran because he was taking out families of his targets. JJ I'm sorry if we had known I wouldn't have let her leave, I promise" There was silence for a moment before she replied, her voice seemingly emotionless and drained.

_"I'll be there in 8 hours. Tell Hotch" _And the line went dead, leaving me standing in the hall way, tears streaming down my cheeks. I walked back into the bullpen, everyone's eyes greeting mine as I handed Hotch his phone back.

"Blackbird is flying. She will be here in 8 hours" I replied, meeting Hotch's eyes as he nodded, realising that I had spoken to her myself in order to confirm the order.

"Who is Blackbird?" Reid asked, everyone looking towards me in question.

"There will be time for that later. Garcia can you go to your office and call every known number of Emily's. They are all untraceable but just test them all. With any luck she might answer" I nod and walk away to my office, leaving the questioning stares behind me. I take a seat and pull up a list of all Emily's present and past numbers, a small smile on my face as I look down the list of 11 numbers, knowing the woman had a thing for '_you can't have too many phones'. _I dial each one slowly, leaving a different message each time it goes to voice-mail, just in case she was listening. I get to the 7th number and look at the time, frowning when I realise I had been sat there for 2 hours. I sigh and get up to leave, wanting to see how the team were doing with the case. I can do the rest later. There must be something else I could be doing than ringing dead end numbers. Grabbing my laptop, I spend almost 5 hours with Reid and Seaver, going over any possible lead. When the leads seemingly lead to dead ends every time, I decide to leave the profilers alone, knowing I was just prying eyes to their already stressed minds and retreat back to my bat-cave to finish calling Emily's numbers. I finally get to the last one, tears stinging my eyes as I dial the number, leaving my last message to my missing friend.

_"Hey it's me. Hotch asked me to try all your numbers and I have this one as an old listing and you probably don't even use it any more but if it is you and you're out there, come home, please. God Emily what were you thinking? That we would just let you walk out of our lives? I'm so furious with you right now. But then, I think about how scared you must be, hiding in some dark place all alone. But you're not alone OK? You are not alone. We are in that dark place with you, we are waving flash lights and calling your name, so if you can see us, come home. But if you can't then, then you stay alive, because we are coming" _I hang up the phone, tears falling from underneath my bright purple glasses. I hear a sniff from behind me a spin around, my eyes spilling more tears as I meet eyes with the blonde, her long hair hanging loosely around her shoulders, her used to be bright eyes dull and lacking life. I leap up from my seat and embrace her in a hug, already feeling her tears through my dress sleeve.

"I- I can't l- loose her Pen" She sobbed to me, my heart shattering at how broken she sounded.

"Sweetie I promise you we are going to get her back. We are going to bring her home I swear but we need you for this, we need you to push it all aside and help up. Can you do that?" She pulled back, wiping the tears from her none make-upped cheeks and nodded, putting on her media face.

"Let's get to work" I smile and wrap an arm around her shoulders, walking out my office with her.

"That's my girl" We walk out to the bullpen together, just catching the ends of Hotch's talk with the team.

"Because terrorism isn't an area we specialise in, I've reached out to an expert from the state department. Someone who can also shed light on Prentiss' past" He explained to the team who had their backs to us.

"Who?" Reid asked, tilting his head to Hotch in question.

"Her" He looked up and spotted us, everyone turning around the see us, their eyes lighting up. I feel JJ slightly relax under my arm and put on my game face, knowing that with the blonde here we would find her and get her back safe.

"Let's get my wife back" She stated, a hint of a smile gracing Hotch's lips as he nodded, most probably the same thought going through his head. With JJ they would get her back.

_12 hours later…_

I sat in the van on the outskirts of the warehouse, JJ's hand in mine as we watched on the security screens Derek and the SWAT team shoot down three men at the entrance, raiding the warehouse from the front. On the other screen, the rest of the team took on the back, knowing that it would take far too long doing the entire building together. Time was of the essence and they knew it, so they all decided to split up to cover more area in less time.

_"Agent Prentiss is the only friendly inside. Her safety is top priority" _They heard Hotch through the mic as they all went out of sight. Numerous gunshots were heard through the microphone as JJ tightened her grip on my hand, her hair now thrown up in a scruffy pony tail. She had been prepared to run in without a gun or protection but Hotch had practically tied her to the chair in the SWAT van, knowing that she wasn't allowed as Strauss had strictly forbid any field work while she was away from her original task force with the state department. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Derek's voice echoed around the quiet van.

_"I need a medic, I have her. I found her. Go after Doyle I repeat go after Doyle he can't get away" _All we could hear was shuffling until a pained grunt was heard, sending tears down both our cheeks.

_"Emily, Emily stay with me come on girl open your eyes" _

_"Let me go…" _A sob escaped JJ's lips as she buried her head into her hands, afraid to hear any more.

_"No I'm not gonna do that Emily. Come one I know what you did for Declan, I know what you did and I am so proud of you, we all are. I'm proud to be your friend, and proud to be your partner so you stay with me OK? Don't leave me girl. Come on, squeeze my hand, go on baby squeeze it. That's it, good girl come on, look JJ is right outside. She is right outside she came all the way here for you so you gotta stay strong for me" _I could hear the tears in his voice as he begged Emily to stay awake. JJ was staring at the screen, watching as the medic's ran in the building, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_"JayJe…" _

_"Yeah princess she is right outside. She has been working her butt off to find you" _

_"Tell her I love her" _

"I love you too" JJ cried next to me, burying her head into my shoulder as she cried.

_"Don't do that girl. She loves you just as much, come on she is waiting for you. We all need you girl, she needs you, JJ needs you" _The sound of the paramedic's footsteps echoed through the speakers. A few minutes later a stretcher was pulled out of the warehouse, Derek chasing after it as she was placed in the ambulance. JJ went to run out but I grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"JJ he could still be out there girl I'm sorry you aren't safe if you go out"

"I have to see her, Pen I have to" She cried, falling down onto her knees, her head in her hands. I fell to her side, wrapping my arms around her as she sobbed into my chest.

"Pen I can't lose her, I need her" All I could do was stroke her hair, my mouth not finding any words to calm the blonde. Ten minutes later Hotch gave us the all clear and I raced after the blonde as she ran out the van. Climbing in an SUV, she sped off after Rossi, me barley having a chance to get in before we were off. We met Rossi at the reception and all three of us located the floor where Emily would be. I spotted Derek and ran towards him, JJ at my heels.

"How is she?" I asked, the blood on his hands and bullet proof vest making me feel sick. When he didn't answer JJ pushed to my side, looking him in the eye.

"Derek?"

"It's not looking good. She got a chair leg through her stomach and lost a lot of blood. I need to speak to her doctor but will be back out the second I hear something" He took JJ into his arms before walking away through the double doors. We all took a seat in an enclose waiting area that a nurse showed us to and I felt unsettled as I watched JJ pace the floor frantically, her hands shaking as she picked at her now shortening finger nails. Hotch, Reid and Seaver all arrived and after some heavy debating, Hotch finally managed to get JJ to sit down. Each time a door was heard opening or a figure passed the waiting area, JJ would get to the edge of her seat, her fists clenching in frustration when each time it wasn't Derek. After an agonising hour and 39 minutes, the clock hit 40 minutes as Derek walked through the doors, tears in his eyes. I felt my heart shatter as JJ stood, walking towards him shaking her head.

"Derek please don't say it, please" She cried, her knees shaking violently as she took my hand when I approached her.

"She never made it off the table. JJ I'm so sorry" A crackling sob escaped JJ's lips as she ran past Derek, her cries echoing behind her as she ran to the closets bathroom. I took off after her, not noticing Derek take Hotch aside to the room next door.

"Derek I don't want to hear it-"Before Hotch could continue, Derek shut the door over, double checking that nobody could hear.

"Emily is alive Hotch"

**Oh that's right, I left it hanging! But don't worry, next chapter will be up in about 20 minutes! Review Review...**


	3. Come Back

**I told you guys I had another chapter! OK so I will admit this one is slightly smaller but I thought that where I ended it was a good place to end it so please don't shoot when you get to the end, I will try and update as soon as I promise. I spend most of my lessons in school planning out chapters and where I am heading with this so updates won't be as sketchy as I had first thought. **

**So major twist coming up, cliffhanger, yeah, kinda big. Don't kill me and please review, virtual cookie for all those who have already!**

I stood with Reid and Seaver at the end of the cemetery, watching as JJ cried over her lover's grave. She was so torn it was heart-breaking to watch. I hated not being able to help, not being able to take away her pain. I hated it. The sound of her cries echoed around the still grounds as she fell to her knees, her head in her hands, the situation seemingly hitting her the second the coffin was buried. Emily was gone. She was gone and forever a black cloud would hover over them, a light from our lives having been sucked away. Derek and Hotch stood at the back of the group, seemingly out of hearing range as they watched the blonde sadly.

"This is messed up Hotch" Derek commented, his voice low and sad, his eye staying fixated on the blonde.

"This is out of our power Morgan there isn't anything we can do to stop this" Hotch stated, hoping the coloured man wasn't thinking of blowing their covers.

"I know but why us? Haven't we been through enough?" He took his eyes of JJ, looking to Hotch with a raised eyebrow.

"This is nobody's fault, not Emily's and not ours"

"I wasn't saying it was, I just hate seeing her like this. Do you know how much the two of those women meant to each other and now we have to stand here and watch one break down over the imaginary death of the other" He said, motioning to JJ who was being comforted by Rossi. Hotch nodded and sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.

"We need to find him, fast"

"How? You suggesting we set up a private investigation into him? Hunt him down?"

"That's exactly what I am suggesting. But not us, you"

"Me? I can't do this alone Hotch he will have gone into hiding with who knows what protection. He did it for seven years with everyone on his back, what makes you think now is any different?"

"Declan"

"What about Declan?"

"He will do whatever it takes to get his son back. Hiding or not, he will want to find Declan and watch over him, waiting for the right moment to get him back. You find Declan, he won't be far behind"

"And when we do find him? What next?"

"Set up a protection scheme on him, keep eyes on his 24/7"

"Are you sure about this?" Morgan asked, knowing constructing a private investigation like this could cost him his job if anyone found out.

"Yes I am. We find him, she can come home. And the quicker the blow the better" Derek nodded and the pair came to a silent conclusion they would hunt Doyle down and bring Emily home, whether the state department liked it or not.

I sat in JJ's apartment living area, Rossi and Derek opposite me as we waited for JJ. It had been a week since we buried Emily and JJ was going away again for the state department and we had offered to take her to the airstrip where a jet was supposed to be waiting for her. After a few minutes Rossi stood, pointing towards the bedroom where JJ had gone in earlier.

"I think I'll go and check on her" I nodded and watched him go down the hall, looking back to Derek who was fiddling with his hands.

Rossi knocked on the bedroom door and heard a muffled come in, opening the door to find JJ sitting on her bed, pictures laid out in front of her.

"JJ you have to be at the airstrip in half an hour" He stated sadly, sitting down next to her. She nodded and wiped away a tear from under her eyes.

"I know it's just, I'm leaving knowing that she won't be here when I get back and, I just want a piece of her with me all the time now, because I know she isn't going to be waiting for me when I get home" He looked down at all the pictures, noticing they were all of either her and Emily, or Emily and one of the team.

"Well you won't be gone for long right? You'll be back here soon" He stated, pointing to a picture he particularly liked of him, the blonde and Emily. She smiled and picked it up, placing it in her go bag.

"I hope so anyway, I don't know how long they want to keep me now" She said sadly, looking up to the older man.

"Well come back then" He said bluntly, selecting another picture and putting it in her bag. She frowned at him, tilting her head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"Come back. Finish this assignment and come back. Hotch and I will sort it out for you and I will speak to Strauss"

"You would do that for me?" He smiled and stood, pulling her up with him.

"Anything for you. Go away and think about it, and next time you can, ring me and we will sort it out" She smiled and hugged him. She pulled back and picked up her bag, nodding to him that she was ready to go. He smiled and walked out after her, shutting the door behind him. I looked behind me when I heard footsteps and smiled when the blonde emerged around the corner, a small smile on her face.

"You ready sweetie?" She nodded and I took her hand, handing her bag to Derek who nodded to JJ.

"Let's go princess" She smiled to him and we left, taking JJ to the airstrip. I snuggled into Derek's side sadly as we waved her goodbye as she stepped onto the jet, a tall man greeting her who she sent a small smile to. She gave one last look to us before the jet door was closed and she was away, for who knows how long this time.

"Why do you think her assignment is taking her out of Washington?" I asked to nobody in particular as we watched the jet fly away into the daylight sky.

"You know she can't tell us baby girl, so how are we supposed to know?" Derek stated, though silently asking the same question as the jet got further away from them in the sky.

"I know she can't but still, eight hours to get home means she is most definitely out of the states" I replied, looking to Rossi who just shrugged.

"She'll be home soon" He said, a small smile on his face. I just nodded and walked to the car, Derek and Rossi following behind me. I didn't see the blonde for another two months after that, and when she showed up on my door, tears streaming down her cheeks, her go bag in one hand and the other wrapped in a bandage, I knew something was wrong. Before I could even get her inside my apartment she spoke, her voice quiet and broken.

"Pen, I'm pregnant"

**Dun dun dun! Wonder how that happened? Stay tuned for a new chapter, won't be long I promise. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Caramel Tea

**So I have had chapter 4 and 5 on my laptop for a few days and wasn't sure if I liked them but after some reassurance from my amazing best friend, here I am, posting. I have again 2 chapters for you guys and I finish school for 2 weeks on Thursday so I should be posting again in the next few days.**

**Until then, I hope you enjoy these 2 chapters and please review, it means the world. **

**Major thanks to 'JJCrimMinds', 'Guest', 'Machoo', Jesse and Justine.**

**Also, Justine, the answer to your question is no she didn't know about Emily but in the next few chapters you will see a lot more in detail as to JJ's reaction to Emily's past and such. Thank you for the question and if you have any more don't hesitate to ask.**

**On with the chapter, the next one will be up within the next hour. **

My mouth went dry as the broken blonde shed more tears, her face blotchy and red. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my apartment, shutting the door behind me.

"JJ I-"I stopped mid-sentence, not sure what to say. The blonde sobbed and dropped her bag, her head falling into her hands. I took her into my arms, guiding her to the couch.

"I don't know what to do Pen. I don't know what to do"

"JJ what happened? Are you sure? I don't understand" I reeled off all these question's my mind not coming to terms with what she had said. She nodded, my stomach churning as she showed me a scan picture, dated the night before, that was tucked away in her pocket.

"I don't remember anything. I had finished my assignment and was coming home but I was flying the next morning so I went to my tent and fell asleep. Next thing I know I am waking in a hospital five days later covered in bruises, a broken wrist and being told there is a possibility I could be pregnant. They kept me in for another week and a half before I had an ultrasound" She cried, her head falling helplessly into her hands in frustration.

"Five days?! What happened to you, are you alright?" I panicked, trying to wrap the information around my incredibly tired mind.

"They told me I had a mild concussion and was drugged. Why don't I remember what happened to me Pen? I don't know how this happened. I was coming home and then, then this happened" I took her into my arms, tears filling my eyes as the realisation hit me. My best friend had just been raped and she didn't even know half of it.

"It's alright we are going to sort this out I promise JJ stay calm OK?" I soothed, rubbing soothing circles on her back as she cried into my shoulder.

"What are they going to think of me? My wife dies two months ago and I come home knocked up" She spat, her arms tightening around me as if I was going to disappear from her grasp.

"JJ this is different. They won't think any different of you I promise. Are your task force forming an investigation into this?" I felt JJ cringe against me and pulled her back, noticing how pale she has gone.

"You could say that" She said slowly, her voice low as if she was afraid someone could hear her.

"What do you mean sweetie?" She just looked at me, her eyes pleading with me to understand. I understood. She couldn't say. State department work was highly classified and even the slightest thing shared could have JJ's head chopped off by god knows how many FBI bureaucrats. I nod, and just take her into my arms.

"What would Emily think of me?" She asked quietly, another tear falling down her cheek as she looked up at me, her sapphire eyes shimmering with so many unshed tears.

"Sweetie don't think like that. Emily wouldn't judge you in any shape or form because of this, you know that" JJ just shrugged, looking down at her hands.

"I don't know what I know any more" She admitted, her voice full of defeat, worrying me.

"JJ what's going through that head of yours?" I ask, my voice betraying me as my worry ran through the words.

"I don't know what to do any more Pen. Emily is gone, I've just been r-r-, you know, and now I have to go back to work and face everyone knowing they won't be able to look at me the same way. I just don't see what the point is any more"

"You can't think like that" I said more harsh than I was supposed to, sighing when she flinched away from me slightly.

"JJ I'm sorry, come here" I took her back in my arms, tears falling down my cheeks as she cried into my chest.

"I don't know how to do this. I can't do this without her" She cried, shattering my heart.

"Listen to me alright? We can do this. She is watching over us now and I know deep down she will want you to see this through, and you know that to. We are going to sort this out with the team and we are going to do this together. You and me"

"I can't get rid of it Pen, I can't. I want to raise it as my own" She said, her hand going to her stomach protectively making my own flutter.

"Don't worry. Baby Jareau will be born into a world of unicorns, rainbows, and an ass kicking family"

"Prentiss" She blurted out, looking up to me. I frowned and tilted my head confused.

"I don't understand sweetie?"

"Baby Prentiss. Whether its other mom is here or not, it will be raised with her name. I wouldn't want it any other way" I smiled and nodded, placing my hand on her stomach with her.

"Baby Prentiss, you will be loved more than anything in this world alright? You have a rocking mom here and an awesome mom watching over you and one hell of a great family behind you, no matter what" I whispered, accepting JJ when she wrapped her arms around me, burying her head in my neck.

"Did I ever tell you that I loved you Pen?" She whispered into my ear, a small tear trickling down my shoulder from her cheek.

"Did I ever tell you I loved you too" I said back, laughing with her as a lone tear fell from my eye.

"We can do this, we can do this" She chanted to herself, her grip tightening on me as her breathing finally evened out. Not long after she was asleep on my lap, her body curled up in a ball under my leopard print blanket. I grabbed my phone and slowly dialled my boss's number, careful not the wake the blonde.

_"Penelope it's half eleven is everything alright?" _His tired voice came through the receiver, sounding slightly louder than it usually would due to the fact I was trying to be quiet.

"How soon can you get to my house?" I whisper back, not taking my eyes of the sleeping blonde on my lap.

_"Ten minutes" _He replied back instantly, his voice slightly quieter than before.

"My spare key is on top of the door frame. Come straight in, but be very quiet" I hang up, sighing as I stroked JJ's long hair which was sprawled out over my legs. She seemed in such a deep sleep my heart reached out to her, knowing she probably hasn't slept since she woke up in that hospital. I couldn't imagine what she must have been feeling when they had to tell her, waking up and being told you had most possibly been rapped while being knocked out. The thought made me feel sick, so I swallowed thickly drowning out the bile that had rose up my throat. Ten minutes later I heard a key being turned in the lock and watched Hotch emerge from my door way, slowly shutting the door behind him. He immediately noticed the blonde on my lap and frowned, stopping in his tracks.

"Sit down, it's a long story" I whispered, looking sadly down at her as she sighed deeply in her sleep. He took a seat and looked to me, telling me he was ready. I took a deep breath, and began.

The next day I stood in the kitchen with Derek, Hotch, Rossi and Reid, all who sat around my kitchen bar with a cup of coffee in hand. JJ was still asleep but it was only 8am and after the amount of time she hadn't slept, I was afraid to disturb her while she was still so emotional. Everyone sat in an awkward silence, annoying me slightly. After I had explained to Hotch the situation he had blown up, immediately dialling Strauss for more information, but she had refused to open up anything as the mission and JJ's assault was all on the state departments grounds and classified. He had dialled Rossi after that and asked to see if he could speak to her but he again got the same result. In the morning Rossi had contacted Reid and Morgan who came straight down, both angry and upset with the situation.

"So is JJ in the blind about who did this as well or do you think she knows?" Reid asked, breaking the silence.

"I think she knows because when I asked if they were investigating she went livid. You should have seen her face it was pure fear. I haven't seen that look on her face in a long time" I said sadly, keeping my eyes on the guest bedroom where the blonde resided.

"I can't believe this. We should be allowed to investigate this" Derek said, slamming his hand on the counter in anger.

"Morgan you know we can't. For all we know this could be linked to what the whole mission was and if we all find out, it's our heads on a platter for sure" Rossi said trying to calm the man, though the annoyance was evident in his voice.

"She's not getting rid of it is she?" Reid asked quietly, though I could tell the others were silently thinking the same thing.

"No, this is JJ we are talking about. She wouldn't do that. She wants to keep it. Baby Prentiss she called it" Everyone managed a small smile as the sound of a door shutting could be heard, soon followed by fast footsteps and then another door shutting. Derek frowned and went to stand up, though me and Hotch beat him to it.

"Morning sickness" We both said at the same time, slight grimness and amusement in our voices. I looked to him with a smile, which he returned.

"Don't have any caramel tea do you?" He asked me. I nodded and frowned, walking to the cupboard and pulling it out.

"Go and help her while I make it. It's the best thing to calm morning sickness and its bad for her to drink caffeine now so this will be a good replacement to her hourly coffee" I smirk and nod, handing Derek my coffee as I walk out to the bathroom, already hearing the sicking sounds of JJ gagging. I knock on the door before entering, the sight of JJ hanging over the toilet, dripping with sweat making me cringe.

"Pen it's OK you can leave, I know you don't do sick" She said with a small laugh, though a gag followed straight after. I wasn't sure if it came from me or JJ.

"Can I send Derek in because this is not a sight I want to see ever again" I say, placing my hand on my mouth when JJ threw up a little bit more.

"Wait? Derek is here?" She asked looking up at me, though I had to look away when I saw a bit of sick on her chin.

"Yeah the whole team is. Please JJ answer the question" I buried my head in my hands and practically ran out of the toilet when she answered, a smirk on her face.

"If you so desire wimp" I sent Derek in to aid the blonde while I stood with Hotch watching how he made the tea, wanting to be able to help one part of the morning sickness, even if it was from a far.

"Whoa princess you don't look so good" Derek said with a smirk when he walked in the toilet, JJ greeting him back with a glare.

"I would rather have Reid in here if you are going to be like that" She snapped back, leaning against the sink, sighing when she felt the cold on her back. Derek smiled at her and knelt down, flushing the toilet and wetting a flannel. After wiping her chin and face, he got a sponge and dabbed her sweaty forehead with it, sitting next to her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm guessing Pen told you guys" She said quietly, keeping her eyes closed as Derek stroked her hair softly. Derek knew it always calmed an erratic JJ when Emily stroked her hair.

"Yeah baby but we are going to be here for you every step of the way don't you worry about a thing. All this stress can't be good for baby Prentiss" She nodded and sighed, attempting to stand up. Derek got up and helped her, keeping her steady when she started swaying.

"Wow I feel really dizzy" She said, her grip on Derek's arm tightening slightly.

"Penelope said you had a concussion is it effects from that?" He said lowering her down onto the toilet seat while she held her head.

"No it might be the fact I just threw up and haven't ate properly in about two months" She said laughing slightly, though Derek grew concerned and stood her up slowly.

"You need to eat. Now" She groaned but nodded, allowing him to lead her out of the toilet into the kitchen. Everyone greeted her one by one, me being last as I handed her a cup of caramel tea, making JJ cringe.

"What, no coffee?"

"Nope, no more caffeine for you princess" Derek said laughing when she pulled a face at the drink.

"I don't even like tea" She moaned, taking a seat next to Reid on the counter.

"Tough luck sunshine. Boss man said it helps with morning sickness" JJ looked to Hotch with a raised eyebrow, not at all impressed.

"This was your idea?"

"Yes, it helps a lot. It was Haley's life line when she was pregnant with Jack" He said, JJ smiling at his consideration.

"Well, you can forget your morning coffee now, boss man" She winked making everyone laugh. I stood by the doorway with Hotch and looked to him, watching how he watched JJ carefully. He eyed me and nodded, a smile on his face. He knew what I was thinking. I was worried about her but his nod reassured me, telling me it would all be alright. I smiled back to him and walked towards Reid and JJ, ruffling the genius's hair before pulling up a chair, joining in the conversation. Derek looked towards Hotch, meeting his eyes. He motioned for them to step outside so he followed, telling Rossi they would be right back. I looked to Derek but he mouthed 'possible case' so I just nodded, looking back to JJ and carrying on with the conversation.

Hotch pulled Derek to the far corner and looked to the door, double checking nobody could hear.

"How is it going?" He asked Derek, looking away from the door, his voice low.

"I have found Declan but still no sign of Doyle. I have contact with her, do you think I should tell her?"

"I think you should. When she comes back I doubt a pregnant JJ will be something on her list of things to expect" Derek nodded and looked back to the door, a small frown on his face.

"How well do you think she is actually coping?" Hotch sighed and shrugged.

"This is JJ. God knows what's going on in that mind of hers right now"


	5. We Found Him

**Told you I had another chapter for you guys! This one is slightly shorter than the one before(which was my biggest chapter I only just realised) so I hope you guys aren't that made with the small cliffhanger at the end. The next chapter should be up before the end of the week(hopefully anyway) **

**Anyway on with the chapter! Enjoy and again, please review!**

_5 months later_

I watched on the security footage as JJ paced her office in a huff, subconsciously rubbing her now slowly growing stomach. She rolled her eyes at a man who she had been arguing with down the phone and I thought best to go and see her.

"Derek I'll be right back alright?" I told the man next to me, who had his head buried in a file. He looked up and saw the blonde so nodded, looking back down at the file. I left my office, walking the short trip to hers, catching her seemingly annoyed voice through her slightly ajar door.

"Detective, I understand that a woman has gone missing but you have found the man who took her. I don't see why you need the BAU to investigate when you have the man" Again, she stopped, groaning faintly as he continued to ramble on.

"I'm sorry detective but with the man caught we can't spend two days in Texas just to collect a woman from where he is keeping her and bring her home" She went quiet again and squealed loudly.

"Well sorry" She muttered sarcastically to the now beeping phone. Slamming it down on her desk, she sighed and rubbed her hand through her hair, continuing to pace her office. I pushed the door open and frowned at how stressed the woman looked and cleared my throat, making her jump.

"Sorry JJ,is everything alright?" I said, entering the office fully. She just shrugged and stopped pacing, her hand still resting on her stomach.

"Some detectives just annoy the hell out of me, and are so snotty" She moaned, rolling her eyes.

"Here, come and sit in the bullpen for a bit and relax. All this stress can't be good for the baby" I say, taking her arm and leading her out of the office.

"I know, I know I'm sorry, and I'm sorry to you too little guy" She said smiling to her stomach. She was now 5 months pregnant and still looked absolutely amazing, much to her disagreement. I keep trying to tell her how much Emily would love being here right now but any mention of her late wife she pushes it aside, worrying everyone a lot, but then, nobody wanted to upset her, especially now she was pregnant.

"I still can't believe you never found out the sex. I am still determined it's a boy" I said in a knowing tone making JJ laugh.

"I just wanted it to be a surprise, and I still think it's going to be a girl" I just shake my head and grin when she laughed. We entered the bullpen and saw everyone sitting around Reid's desk, besides Derek.

"Where's Derek?" JJ asked me, though I just shrugged in response. I couldn't tell her where he was right now because she had enough on her plate let alone an investigation into her wife's killer that I and Derek had been instructed to form.

"Hey JJ how are you feeling?" Rossi asked her, pulling out a chair for her to sit down on.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired" She replied, smiling at his offer and taking a seat. I snorted and smacked the blonde lightly on her head, making her moan.

"Tired? The woman is exhausted and very stressed" I retorted, making her roll her eyes at me.

"I'm not that bad. Just some ass hole detective" Hotch raised an eyebrow at her and leaned forward, catching her attention.

"You do understand we are supposed to be civil with the detectives, don't you?" He said with a small smile, everyone laughing, though JJ took the challenge open handily.

"Well at least I am good at my job, Mr 'I hated being the liaison, too many snotty detectives'" She mimicked in a low voice, making Hotch blush and everyone laugh harder. My attention was ripped away from the group when my phone beeped in my hand. I looked down and frowned, seeing a text message from Derek.

_911! Get to your office now and bring Hotch. DM _

I looked up with a worried expression and cleared my throat.

"Sir, can I borrow you for a moment?" I motioned to my phone and then outside the bullpen. With a frown, he nodded and followed me out the doors.

"Garcia-"I interrupt him, grabbing his arm and rushing away to my office.

"Derek said it was an emergency" I said in a rush, my heels not made for speed walking like I was doing so at that moment. We enter my office and both stop dead in our tracks, an image of Ian Doyle in a car outside Declan's school flashing on the screen.

"Is that-?" I stop mid-sentence, my throat drying up suddenly.

"Yeah, we found him. We found Doyle"

_2 days later…_

*****Small authors note, Penelope's POV stops here because this part of the chapter was slightly awkward to write from her perspective considering it didn't start off with her like the others before. Sorry, continue!*****

Derek followed Hotch down the corridor, stopping his boss outside the bullpen doors for a moment.

"Hotch are you sure we need to do this?" He asked, looking into the bullpen to see everyone in the conference room, JJ pacing slightly with her hand on her stomach. She seemed to do that a lot lately.

"Derek we don't have a choice. She is on her way and will be here any minute. Would you rather her do it?"

"Well no, but look at JJ. With the amount of stress she is under I would be surprised if that baby didn't pop out any minute now" He said, worry lacing his voice. She knew about the baby, and it wouldn't be a shock to her but JJ would certainly get the shock of her life. Whether it will benefit or detriment her he didn't know.

"I know but we have to do this now" He just nodded and followed his boss into the conference room, everyone giving them worried glances as the entered.

"JJ I think you should sit down" Derek said slowly, though she just raised an eyebrow at him and continued to stand.

"Hotch what's going on?" She looked away from Derek and looked to her boss, seeing his stress line had appeared on his forehead, the one JJ knew all too well that some others didn't. It was his line he got when he was about to either rip someone's head off, or have his head ripped off.

"7 months ago a decision was made that effected this team. As you all know Emily had lost a lot of blood after her fight with Doyle-"He stopped taking a deep breath and glancing at JJ, who already had tears in her eyes. He knew he had to go on, he had to do this.

"-But, the doctors were able to stabilise her. And she was airlifted from Boston to Washington to recover. Her identity was strictly need to know, and she stayed there until she was well enough to travel. And after that she was reassigned to Paris where she was given seven identities nobody besides 3 assigned agents had access to, for her security" He stopped, ready for the blow that never come. The team fell silent, JJ sniffling as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"She's alive?" She croaked out, eyeing the two men, her blue eyes shimmering in the dim light. Derek went to take a step towards her but she backed away, shaking her head.

"How could you do this? This has to be some sick joke right?"

"No it isn't" JJ's skin drained of it's remaining colour as she spun on the spot, her throat closing up with emotion. There in the doorway stood her 'dead' wife, very much alive.

**Dun, dun, dun! Well it isn't really that big of a cliffhanger, I hope anyway. Well please drop me a review and I will see you all hopefully before Sunday with the next chapter. **


	6. You Really Had Me, Didn't You?

**Look who is back and ready to publish more chapters! I am officially on a 12 week break until September and due to my poor social life, will be spending those 12 weeks watching TV and writing! **

**Thank you to everyone who wished me good luck in my exams, they all made me so happy and pushed me to work harder than ever. My exams went decently well besides the odd few that sent me over the edge but I am positive I have done enough to get into my courses in college. Fingers crossed for August! But until then, it will do me no good wallowing over whether I have passed or not so I am driving my stress into everything else in my life, for example, getting all my stories on here finished and starting another AU that has been floating around my head these past few weeks. **

**So, I have been working on this chapter for a few days now and wasn't all that happy with it but after some persuading from my amazing co writer Jesse, I am finally plucking up the courage to publish it. Please throw me a review back on your thoughts and anything you want to see in up coming chapters. The story is only just beginning as I have many things lined up for you guys but for now, enjoy this very long waiting deserving chapter and I will hopefully be back in a day or two with the next chapter. **

**On with the show...**

The room fell silent as everyone's eyes met with the brunette in the doorway, nerving her slightly. Derek and Hotch stood in the background, watching as everyone came to terms with the news, especially the blonde who had gone extremely pale, backing up into the corner slightly as if protecting herself, her hand subconsciously rubbing her stomach. Emily looked around nervously, trying to read everyone's expressions. They all looked shocked, well that was expected anyway but it was hard to see how exactly they were going to react.

Reid looked hurt, tears stinging his eyes as he looked away from the brunette trying to come to terms with the news.

Rossi looked oddly understanding, as if he knew there was more behind the situation than believed. But strangely, Emily expected somewhat of a similar reaction from him.

Penelope was a mess. Hurt and betrayal ran through her features as she looked around the room wide eyed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

JJ looked, Emily tried to think of a work to describe how she looked. _Pissed, Emily she looks pissed. _Emily couldn't agree more with herself as her anguish over the situation was clear on her features.

Derek watched the angered woman in worry as her breathing became increasingly faster, her body seemingly going into shock.

"JJ maybe you should sit down?" He offered, pulling out a seat. Her nostrils flared towards him, her cheeks red as tears stained them.

"I'm not an invalid Derek" She snapped, her hand reaching the run through her hair, the situation seeming to have dawned on her, as if Derek snapped her out of a haze. Penelope also noticed her shocked state and stood, advancing towards her.

"Jay sweetie-"The blonde interrupted her, holding her hand out towards the defeated woman.

"Don't, just don't" Penelope paused, biting her lip in anticipation, the blonde beginning to pace.

"So should I expect a man with a camera to just jump out now yeah?" She looked around everyone, as if expecting an answer, though nobody dared to speak.

"Wow, I was really gone wasn't I? I mean I would be, you guys told me my wife was dead, who wouldn't believe that, and for 5 months as well. You all had me good didn't you?" She shook her head in disbelief, a sad frown on her face as tears continuously streamed down her cheeks. Emily didn't know what to say, nobody did really.

"JJ I-"Derek didn't get a chance to even begin before JJ was out the back door, her hand muffling a sob that escaped her mouth. Penelope went to run after her but Derek stopped her.

"Leave her, she needs some space right now" She looked astounded to him, her mascara covering her face mixed with salty tears.

"You think she should be alone right now? After this bloody bomb shell Derek I highly disagree, I mean look what happened last time!" Derek and Hotch froze, looking to the blonde in shock, not believing she used the event that happened 3 months ago against them. She looked down guiltily, knowing she shouldn't use the one mistake against the blonde.

"Garcia-"She never let Hotch finish, looking apologetic towards him.

"Sir I'm sorry, but you weren't the only one there. She scared me as well and I don't think she should be alone right now" She stated, looking sideways to the rest of the team sadly, knowing it was a low blow for her to take, especially in front of them all. Hotch sighed, nodding letting her go. She nodded her thanks and mouthed sorry to Derek before walking hastily out after the blonde. Emily stood in shock, her mind running 1000 miles per hour. She looked to someone for an explanation but nobody attempted to expand, though Rossi and Reid were just as confused as she was.

"What is she talking about?" Reid asked after a few minutes of silence, though Derek and Hotch never answered. What were they going to say? Not the truth, JJ hated them enough as it was let alone if she found out they told everyone. Hotch tried to push past it and put on his game face, knowing that right now, they all needed to focus on the task at hand and push everything aside.

"Now is not the time, we need to focus on finding Declan" Everyone nodded slowly, Rossi motioning for Emily to enter the room properly. She smiled slightly, gently walking into the room, eyeing Reid carefully. He smiled to her, embracing her in a hug. She sighed happily, leaning into his shoulder.

"I missed you" He whispered into her ear, tears stinging both their eyes.

"I missed you too, I missed all of you. Not a day went by that I never thought about you all, none of you deserved what you got. There is so much that I want to tell you and I will I promise but I really need to know about Declan right now" Reid nodded understandingly, knowing that Emily would explain the situation thoroughly to them all another time.

"Emily, was there a man living at the house?" Reid asked her, watching as she took her jacket off, settling back into the conference room and putting on her game face.

"Yes, my friend Tom Coler, he was raising Declan as his own"

"Where is he?" Rossi asked, knowing that they definitely would have found his body at the house if he had been there.

"I never saw him go in or out of that house" Derek stated, knowing he and Penelope watched every minute of the security footage at least twice and they never saw a man enter the house besides the agents working there.

"He is on an assignment overseas"

"But he is alright?" Rossi asked, making sure that nobody had gotten to him while he was away.

"Yes he is on his way back right now. He got a call from Declan, he called me and when he landed I told him that Hotch told me you all had Doyle in custody"

"Because of Tom's line of work, is that why you enrolled Declan in boarding school?" Hotch asked curiously.

"Yes, I made sure that he, Louise and I were the only people who could take Declan out of school or off campus"

"Louise took Declan home last night because he was sick" Reid stated, going of the information the school had given them.

"Yes food poisoning" Hotch corrected.

"A few of the kids had it. Whoever did this got to him off Campus" Reid added on.

"The current suspect is Richard Durasy. He is the most recent arrival into the state, and we have been tracking his progress in the city but we came up empty" Rossi stated, seeing recognition of the name run across the woman's face.

"We know it's him because of the scar" Derek added, knowing the man had a unique scar on his face which is how they identified him.

"That doesn't make sense, Durasy gave up on Doyle a long time ago"

"Doyle said you were the only one who knew of Durasy" Rossi told her.

"Yeah which is why I am sure he doesn't have the balls to pull this off. There was no forced entry at the house?" She asked, looking around.

"I had two agents working security" Derek stated.

"We think Durasy and his partner posed as the next shift. One of the agents was a woman" Reid told her.

"She's the alpha" Emily replied almost immediately.

"So we're looking for a woman who's getting back at Doyle?" Rossi concluded, Emily nodding to him.

"And our suspect list just got a whole lot longer" Everyone paused for a moment, letting the news sink in.

"Well if we get up a list of everyone who has associated with Doyle in the past 13 years or so, and we show him the list, how is he going to know who it could be? We need more to go on than just the fact this person is a woman, it's just not enough" Rossi said with a frown, everyone nodding sadly in agreement. Just then, Penelope came back into the room, JJ standing behind her, her face blotchy and red but she had an unwavering look in her eyes, nerving everyone slightly.

"Sir, we have a hunch"

**Oh so is JJ coming to terms with the news or is this a distraction from the fact she was lied to for 5 months... Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! I hope this was worth the wait and in the next chapter or two I am going to be digging into not only JJ's mental state of the ordeal but everyone else's. Please review and tell me what you think and until next time... Bye!**


	7. Authors Note

Hello everyone,

I am officially starting fresh and have a new account because for some it may sound stupid, but this account holds memories I would rather move on from than look upon every time I publish a story. My new account is **CriminalMinds99** for those who still want to keep up with stories because I am still going to be publishing, writing is too important in my life for me to move on from it. I understand I still have 3 stories on here that are yet to be finished-

**2 Months**

**Time to flip the script **

**Betrayed love**

And I promise you all I have not given up hope yet with these stories, I just haven't found the inspiration to keep them up. I am on tricky chapters to get around in the stories and my writers block is just not leaving. If anyone would like to suggest something for these stories by all means PM me, I am open to any ideas for all three of them. Also, I don't mind criticism so if you feel best that i delete the story, tell me, I won't get offended.

I have met some amazing people due to this account and I am grateful for all that it has brought me, but a fresh start is in need. I won't delete my account, because I know how horrible it is attaching yourself to a story and then it disappearing from the site. It's happened a few times to me and it's not a nice feeling.

I'm publishing this as a chapter on all my stories to reach out to everyone who has been their for me and my stories, so thank you everyone.

Leah x


End file.
